Made Without Regret
by DarkRiverTempest
Summary: An ongoing collection of Severus and Hermione drabbles with varying subject material and prompts. Rating may change later on.


So, this is a challenge to my good friend Toblass and myself. Each day, we give each other a prompt for the month of May, and in return, we compose a drabble. The chosen couple for this month is Severus/Hermione. Ratings for the prompts may vary, but I doubt I'll get very racy. ;) Usual disclaimer: I am not heartless, and kept Snape alive. Therefore, I could not be JK Rowling.

* * *

**Prompt: Crookshanks**

"Oh, he likes you!"

Severus held Crookshanks as far away from him as possible, the half-Kneazle glaring at him with bright yellow eyes. "How can you tell?"

Hermione smirked. "He hasn't tried to claw your bits off yet."

A low, whiney growl issued from the irritated fluff ball.

"Crookshanks, be nice," Hermione admonished her pet. "Severus is our friend."

Needle-sharp claws dug into Severus' wrists. "Correction: I am _your_ friend, Hermione."

She waved off his concern. "Give it a little more time, Severus. He just needs to warm up to you."

"I may not survive the thawing process," Severus muttered.

* * *

**Prompt: The Astronomy Tower**

She had watched Severus ascend the stone steps on this night every year since it happened: Dumbledore's death.

He stayed all night, gazing out upon the grounds, rarely moving from his rigid stance poised on the parapet.

And each time he returned in the early morning hours, he looked a little less like himself. A little closer to that death which she knew he craved.

This time, however, when Severus made his way to the Astronomy Tower, Hermione did not stay in the shadows and merely observe his pain. This time, she would reach out and help him bear it.

SSHG

Severus had not acknowledged her presence in the past, nor did he do so now. Perhaps it was the only reason he had not flung himself over the railing in the previous years. He did not know why he was determined to save Granger the pain of watching him fall to the courtyard below, but for some perverse notion, he did not wish to expose her to his demise. Silly girl – no, she was a woman now – would probably assume the guilt of his passing, arguing that she could have prevented it had she been courageous enough to stop him.

SSHG

The wind was warm this night, softly blowing the loose strands of Severus' hair around his face. Hermione quietly approached her former professor and stood next to him, gazing out at the multitude of stars that blanketed the night sky.

"A wise Muggle once said, 'Whenever a mortal falls in sin, tears fall from angels' eyes. And that is why at times there fall bright stars from out the skies'," she whispered to her companion.

The only hint that Severus had heard her was a pained grunt several moments later.

"There were many stars that fell that night, Miss Granger."

SSHG

He felt her cold, small hand slip into his and twine her slender fingers with his rougher, calloused ones. "Come with me."

He sighed resignedly and allowed her to tug him over to another observation platform, this one facing north.

"Do you see Polaris?"

Severus squinted, but yes, he did and nodded as such.

"It helps those who are lost find their way home," Granger said, squeezing his hand. "Always you have looked to the west, where the sun sets. But never to the north, where the path lies that leads you home. Maybe it's time for a new view?"

SSHG

"A new view?" she heard him mutter with a snort. "Altering my view will change nothing."

"Not at first," she said gently. "You must allow a different perspective to influence you, to bend your thoughts but not break them."

Though she did not see it, Hermione could hear his sneer. "And whose perspective do you propose that I allow to influence me that would cause such a radical change?"

She sidled closer to him, laid her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arm around his. "Mine, of course." She felt him stiffen briefly, but then he relaxed against her.

* * *

**Prompt: Dental Exam**

"Make sure your father gives me enough."

"I will. Now, just lie back and relax."

"Easier said than done."

"Good morning, Severus! Are you ready for your—"

"Hermione, you said there would be aesthetic! Where is the bloody… _ouch_! Why you… you… oh. Oh, yes. This will do nicely."

"Are you all right now, Severus? Father gave you some Midazolam for the duration of the dental exam."

"I'm sorry I laughed at your rabbit teeth. Will you marry me, Hermione?"

"Dad, stop laughing. Severus, we're already married."

"Good. Didn't want to tell the man I was sleeping with his daughter."

* * *

**Prompt: Spectacles**

Hermione observed her husband in his study, smiling to herself and shaking her head in exasperation.

The curmudgeonly former Potions master was hunched over his escritoire, the tip of his aquiline nose pressed to the parchment.

When he finally sat back, Hermione had to stifle a chuckle. There was a black splotch where his proboscis had touched the ink.

"Love, please reconsider," she said gently and held a small mirror up for his inspection.

Severus looked at his reflection and sighed. "Spectacles will accentuate the negative."

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "No, love. Only the positive."

* * *

**Prompt: Hairy Toes**

Hermione hid her burning face behind her hands.

"To adopt the Muggle phrase, 'you're making a mountain out of a molehill'."

She peeked at the man that had her bare feet in his lap. "It's disgusting! And I hate that I can't do it myself."

Severus caressed the insole of her left foot with his thumb. "Do you have an issue with mine?"

"Of course not. You're a man. You're supposed to have hairy toes."

"You're heavily pregnant, Hermione. Hormonal changes increase hair production all over." With a swish of his wand, Severus removed his wife's problem. "Better?"

She smiled.


End file.
